


Monopoly

by serpentunder_t



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4511127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serpentunder_t/pseuds/serpentunder_t
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles finds a tattered old board game and late night shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monopoly

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd!   
> Here's some fluffy fun of my two favorite badass losers!  
> Forgive me, I hate monopoly with a burning passion and haven't played it in years.

Charlie was reading, curled up in a lopsided old recliner while Bass was cleaning up from dinner. She’d come over for their usual pre-mission planning session that usually spanned into multiple days because without the constant threat of death they’d grown lax. Miles came sauntering in from outside wearing a broad smile plastered across his face and clutching at an old worn box.

Putting down the old rag and sauntering over to his friend Bass could faintly make out the letters on the box: ONOP LY. Worn and faded, but enough to tell Bass exactly what his friend was thinking. “No. No way.” Bass shook his head, giving Miles his best evil dictator glare.

“Come on! It’ll be awesome, I bet Charlie’s never even played!”

“No, do you remember the last time?” Bass’ glare only intensified.

“Played what?” All the commotion had dragged Charlie away from her cheesy romance novel, cracking her back as she stood.

“Nothing.”

“Monopoly!”

“Monopoly?”

“No.”

“Yes!”

Charlie grabbed the box from Miles, nudging Bass lightly with her shoulder, “Come on Bass, you wouldn’t deny me something pre-blackout, would you?” She was laying on the sultry voice that reminded Bass of honeysuckle dripping slowly and sweetly, it was the voice she used in the bars to get free drinks, and recently she’d taken to using it on him. And damn if it didn’t work.

Bass just hung his head, sighing and resigning himself to a night of pure torture.

 

They were over two hours in and Bass had never been more frustrated in his life. Including when he’d been surrounded by idiots while trying to run a republic. Charlie still didn’t fully grasp the rules and kept yelling ‘MONOPOLY!’ whenever she felt she’d won something, even though she was losing spectacularly. Miles had brought out whiskey about half an hour in and was well on his way to getting truly plastered, leaving Bass to try and explain the rules to a slightly intoxicated and very confused Charlie.

“No, you’re in jail, you can’t do that”

“But I didn’t do anything?” Charlie’s confusion tugged at his heart strings, while bringing a smirk to his face.

“Doesn’t matter, you’re in jail. No, stop that! No, you can’t, no!” Charlie was dancing around him, trying to get to her piece to stage a jail break while Bass tried in vain to keep her away from her imprisoned piece.

They carried on until Miles started snoring, and then Charlie picked up the board and dragged it into the kitchen. Bass stood and followed blindly, confused. She plopped it down on the kitchen floor and looked up at him expectantly.

“What?”

“Go get the money.”

“What?”

“Money.” She enunciated it like she was trying to communicate with a two year old and Bass just shrugged, bringing the tattered money back to where she was sitting cross legged on the floor.

“You know this really isn’t a two person game.”

“Don’t care.” She was absorbed in studying the board as if it held the clues to how to win. Bass chuckled and sit down next to her to continue their disastrous game.

 

Time passed, and as it did Bass could feel the alcohol warming his system and loosening him up as he laughed louder and dared to move closer to Charlie. He could feel the heat radiating off her skin through his worn shirt, noting every inhale she took.

“What did you mean what happened last time?” Charlie was looking at him instead of passing GO and collecting two hundred dollars.

“What?”

“What you said to Miles, you said something about the last time you’d played this?”

“Oh, that.” Bass ran his hand through his dirty hair, “We tried to kill each other.” Charlie just stared at him. “It’s a very cut throat game.” He tried to explain but her expression stayed blank. “We were fighting over Illinois Avenue.”

Charlie’s face lit up as she doubled over laughing, trying to breath. “You mean to tell me, you two, the Butcher of Baltimore and the Scourge of Scranton tried to kill each other over a fucking board game?”

And before Bass knew it, he was laughing with her. Her laugh was contagious and the way her eyes lit up made breathing difficult as he watched her.

As Charlie’s laughter died she turned to look at him with those piercing blue eyes that left his mouth slightly agape as he got lost in them, thinking back to time when this would’ve been simpler. Him and a pretty girl drinking and playing board games. “I like this.” Her words took him by surprise, pulling him out of his daydream. “I like your laugh.” Bass was caught off guard, a rare feat, as Charlie started to blush. It suddenly occurred to him that if he was feeling the whiskey, Charlie would be too, as he looked her up and down.

“I like your laugh too Charlie.” It was barely above a whisper.

Charlie reached for the whiskey, taking a burning shot before speaking again. “Sometimes I think about what it would’ve been like, you know?”

“What what would’ve been like?” He couldn’t tear his eyes away from her, their game all but forgotten.

“If the blackout hadn’t happened. If I’d played Monopoly as a kid, if I’d never learned to shoot.” She’d begun to ramble.

Bass laughed, pulling her out of it as she fixed him with a glare. “You would’ve still learned to shoot. Miles or me would’ve taught you.”

“Really?”

“Of course.”

“Would you’ve taught me to play Monopoly too?” Her question was so innocent, but laced with innuendo that Bass wanted to punch himself for picking up on.

“Yeah.” His voice came out lower and huskier than he’d meant it. Charlie just smiled that smile of hers that had men throwing themselves at her, willing to fight and die to be near her. Bass was fully aware that Charlie knew exactly what she did to the boys she played with, that she was aware of her power, physical and otherwise. “I would’ve taught you lots of things Charlotte.” He knew he was a fish on her hook but he couldn’t bring himself to tear himself free, the hunger inside him too great.

Before he’d fully realized what was happening, she’d grabbed his shirt collar and dragged him down into a fiery kiss. She crashed into him, all hot and burning and he responded instantly, snaking his arms around her waist to pull her even closer. They were flushed together, hands roaming, as he came undone, a slave to her power. She kissed like she fought, with intention and purpose, decisive and commanding. His defenses didn’t stand a chance as she claimed him. Finally she broke away as they both gulped down air like drowning men in the ocean. His eyes solely on hers, drowning all over again in the secrets behind them.

She broke the contact first, glancing down at the forgotten game, “I think we’re gonna have to start all over.”

Bass followed her eyes to the board full of pieces that had been knocked over and scattered. He roared with laughter, “Yeah, probably,” before dragging her back into his strong arms, feeling her toned muscles relax at his touch as he worshiped her.


End file.
